


Lost my best friend.

by Wayhaught_baby_000



Series: You're the best thing that happened to me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Car Accidents, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forgiveness, G!p Lexa, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Not great ending, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Sad Lexa, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_baby_000/pseuds/Wayhaught_baby_000
Summary: Clarke is in love with with her best friend lexa for a while now so her mission was to tel her and what she didn't expect was that her best friend met someone else so now Clarke wants to forget her crush for her best friend to forget about her 
Lexa is happy that her best friend come home from her vacation and can't wait to introduct her to her girlfriend but when she told her best friend about it  didn't she think that she was going to lose her.
So one day when Clarke saw something that probably was going break her best friends heart was she going to tell her after her art classes lexa promised that she was going to pick her up and talk after point is she never show up Clarke had to call her dad but what she didn't know was she lose her dad in a accident.Are the two best friends survive the blow wants Clarke still be friends with lexa what happens with Clarke and Clarke's little brother
Read and finds it out!
English is not my language so be easyGrammars are not so good and I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter.
> 
> Warning in this chapter is a little drugs use
> 
> Hope you like it 
> 
> all mistakes are mine enjoy
> 
> Comments please andkudos

As Lexa was waiting for Clarke to arrives with her date niylah the house was pretty crowded..people were dancing….some were making out...doing everything.

Costia was with her friends talking so she let her have fun when bellamy opened the door lexa see that Clarke was there with niylah she has to clenched her jaw what she saw.Clarke and niylah holding hands with each other and she didn't like it for one bit she doesn't understand why Clarke was acting like this she still has to talk about why she had run away from her when lexa said that she had met someone.

Lexa eyes looked at blue for a few minutes but Clarke looked away first and let niylah where the drinks where she was shocked that her best friend didn't walk to her like a greeting normally she should hug her and kiss her on the cheek but nothing she get a feeling that something had happened to Clarke at her vacation she has to find.out what was wrong with her lexa feet go to the direction where Clarke is talking with her damn date but she didn't get far when her girlfriend grasp her hand and lead her where people are dancing.

Costia pulled her arms around Lexa neck.“Hey babe having a great time.”

Lexa had her arms around her girlfriend's waistline.“Yeah but I'll was going to talk with Clarke.”

Costia hums.“You'll have still time to talk to her.”she leans closer to lexa and whispers in her ear.“I'll know something better than talking.”

 

Lexa let out a gasp through her lips and something twitch in her pants..yes lexa had a penis she was born with it she had told costia that she was not like other girls and she was born with an penis she didn't mind that she had something between her legs lexa and.costia still didn't slept with each other because it was still too soon they had met each other just few weeks and lexa is still not sure if she can do it if costia was the one or not

Lexa put her hands on her hips as costia started to grind her ass into her center. Costia had her hands hooked around her neck to pull her even closer and they were practically humping in the middle of the dance floor

Talking with Clarke has to waiting.

\------------------------

Clarke was talking with her friends raven and Octavia. Niylah behind her with her arms around her waist she has already three cups of vodka in her body the alcohol was busting in her blood.

When she walk in the house her eyes was looking for lexa and when she saw her standing she wanted to jump in her arms and never let go but she didn't because she knows that lexa wasn't hers and never will be so she looked away and let niylah follow her for drinks figures she avoid lexa now before she talks again with her..she has to forget her feelings for her best friends first.

Her night is pretty good when she looked at her right when she saw her.best friend grinding with a brunette Sun kissed skin with curly brain hair and a sexy body her stomach sink further that is lexa girlfriend she going be sick in her stomach she turns around and look at niylah who looked at her with a smile.

Clarke leaned closer so that niylah should hear her.“Hey I'll have too go to the bathroom.”

Niylah nodded.“you'll want me to come with you.”

“Sure.”

they together walk to the bathroom.

Lexa was still in a heated dance with costia and her pants didn't help the problem either because she was hard when she saw Clarke walking together with niylah to the bathroom she stopped dancing she had to talk with Clarke now before she was too late so she said to her girlfriend that she is back in a few seconds.

 

Clarke stepped in the bathroom and was lucky that nobody was there niylah was waiting but what Clarke saw had she not thought that niylah was doing drugs.

The brunette had an line coke on the sink she sniffed the hole line with her nose and when she looked up she was shocked that Clarke was done.

They looked at each other Clarke was the one saying something.“So how long.are you doing drugs.”

Niylah was uncomfortable she rubbed her neck.“Huh.”

Clarke can see that niylah wasn't comfortable with it so she lay her hand on her shoulder for support her that she isn't angry.“Hey I'm not angry…..”Clarke trails off when something came in her head she looked back at niylah who gave her a question look.“can I'll have some.”

Niylah’s eyes went wide.“What,Clarke are you sure that you want to do this.”

Clarke had to forget about her feelings for her best friend lexa doesn't have feelings for her she see her just as a.friend and she had a pretty brunette of a girlfriend on her so she want feel nothing.

She looked back at niylah with a serious look that said that she was sure.“Yes I'm sure.”

Niylah looked between Clarke's blue eyes she see pain in her eyes she is not going to question her about it.“Okay but I'll have nothing with me anymore you have to come home with me.”

Clarke nodded she let niylah take her hand when she came out the bathroom together they saw lexa walking to them both.

“Hey Clarke can I'll talk to you for a few second.”Lexa asked Clarke and glared at niylah.

Can she just don't leave her alone did she not get it she wants time away from her and get her feelings back in check before she can talk too her.

“Actually I'll can't I'm going home with niylah.”Clarke stated.

Lexa felt like she was punched in the face her best friend won't talk with her she losing her best friend to niylah who only put Clarke in trouble If she didn't do something about it she won't lose her.

Lexa steps closer to Clarke she ignore niylah completely and looked in Clarke's blue eyes that she loves so much.“Please Clarke don't do this you'll going to regret later and that's not something you want.”Lexa begged her.

Clarke looked in painfully green eyes that looked right through her soul but then she thinks she is never going be yours Clarke she looked away from lexa and looked at niylah who can feel the tension between them.

“Can we'll go.”

Niylah took again her hand and pulled her around a frozen Lexa and walks out the party.

Lexa stands in the same spot she can feel tears in her what happend with Clarke and her friendship she go back where the party is and walks to costia who was talking her friend costia saw the tears in her eyes and said what was wrong Lexa shrugged with her shoulders that is was nothing and that she was going home that she didn't feel good costia had asked her that she coming but lexa declined her offer  
But she promised that she texts her when she was safely home she kissed her cheek and drive with tears in eyes home.

Please Clarke come back to me. Was lexa’s last thoughts when she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Get drunk to get over the jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks with octaiva  
> Anya talked to Lexa about costia  
> And with a little jealousy

Clarke woke up with someone poking her forehead.

"Stop it O"she muttered to Octavia.

“Wake up,sleepyhead.”she grinned.

“Why are you doing here.”Clarke opened her eyes.

“Well since you are back,and the summer is almost over me and bellamy throwing a party.”

“What?” Clarke was surprised to hear about a party, first thing in the morning.

“Yeah you heard me party at my house.”

“I don't know O.”Clarke said after last night with lexa saying that she met someone she definitely was going to see her and Clarke plans not to see her who she is happy with that's going to torture her.

“Come on,Clarke I know that you are a party girl.”Octavia was right that she was indeed a party girl.

“Ok, fine!” She gave up, after thinking a little Octavia was right maybe she can get over Lexa.

“Yay that's my girl,so have you heard about lexas new girl I've heard that she goes to the same school.”Octavia said carefully know that is going to be hard for her friend.

Yep,good idea to bring it up in the morning her mood is already damaged with alone the thought that the girl is going to be in the same school.

“Yes I've heard about her when I’II was with lexa last night.”

Octavia looked at her best friend and see that she's hurt by it she had know that Clarke had feelings for her other friend but she had thought that Lexa felt the same.”How are you feeling about it.” 

“ Well hurt,but I'm trying to be happy for her.”Clarke said softly.

Octavia smiled.”maybe she isn't so bad if you meet her.”

Clarke huffed and looked at Octavia that she hit her head or something.”Yeah right I'm not going to be her BFF anytime soon O.”

Octavia laughs.”I’II never said that,But hey there are more girls or boys that you fall in love with I'm sure of it you will see,like niylah she has a crush for you a long time.”

Yeah Clarke knows niylah she is attractive and sit in her classes and in art class. maybe Octavia was right maybe it's time to let herself have fun get to know her.”maybe you'll are right thanks O.”

Octavia give Clarke a look that she is was indeed right.”Yeah duh I'm right.”Octavia stand up from the bed.”I gotta go.”

“Wait,where are you going.”

“I need to tell Lexa about the party.”

“Oh,fine. Call you later.”

She definitely has to get drunk tonight.  
But she still had to unpack her belongings and wash some of her clothes and after play with her little brother.

______________________

Octavia got to Lexa’s house in 20 minutes after leaving Clarke’s. She rang the doorbell and waited.

“Lexa is in her room calling her girlfriend” Anya opened the door and told her.

“It’s fine.” Octavia moved towards the door. “I have to say something to her,You are coming to the party right.”

“Yes duh,I'm not going to miss a party.”

“Noted,see you later an.”Octavia said and go upstairs to Lexa’s room as she walks in Lexa room she hears the brunette talk on the phone.

Lexa looked behind her were she was looking out the window from her room and listening to her girlfriend and see Octavia walks in she smiled and still talks with costia.”Hmm look babe,my friend is here… I'm calling you later...Yeah sure...see you later…bye.”

Octavia lift her eyebrow with the way Lexa said babe already so it's serious already Lexa looked at octavia and said. “What.”

“Nothing so I have to asked you something.”

“Asked away.”Lexa answered as she put her phone on her nightstand.

“I came to tell you about the party. You are coming, right? You gotta be there, Clarke is coming too.”Octavia kept rambling.“It will happen at my house tonight, you can even bring that date of yours. How her name again? Lostia, Ah! Costia! Yeah, her.”Lexa just waited until Octavia was finally done. “So, are you coming?”

“Yes, I guess so.”

“Awesome! But I gotta go now. I need to help Bell. We still have to buy some stuff.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“Ok, thanks. See you later.” She winked and left the room.

Lexa makes her way downstairs and see anya in the living room watching tv. “What are you watching.”

“boring stuff,so O said about a party at her place tonight.”

“Yeah she asked me if I was going.”

Anya looked at Lexa.“Are you going.”

“Yes I'm going an.”

Anya doesn't have to say it but does it anyways.“Are you going to bring Costia.”

Lexa looked at Anya a little annoyed why she always talk about her girlfriend.“what is it with you since I'm dating costia, you always talk about her and I’II wanna know why.”

“I don't trust her.”Anya said as she looked back at the screen then at the angry look from her sister.

Lexa stands up from her seat,sighs deeply pinching the bridge from her nose.“You have to trust me,I know what I'm doing ok, but please give her a change you going to like her.”

Anya snorted what lexa said that she was going to like her, she's a rich snob that gets everything that she wants she's never going to like her and anya hopes that Lexa is going to see it soon enough but for know she's going to be friendly towards her(little).“Okay I'm going to be friendly towards her,but one wrong move or hurt you she is going to see the big sister who protects her little sister and she is not going to look pretty anymore.”

Lexa nodded her head she was glad that Anya wanted to give costia a change .“Have you eat something.”

Anya nodded her head.“Yes little while ago.”

Lexa go to the kitchen and opens refrigerator and pick out bacon and eggs.

She was almost done cooking when her phone buzzed. She had one text.

From Clarke:Hey sorry from last night I had forget something to do,so are u going to O’s party.

 

To Clarke:I guess so. Are you?

From Clarke: yes I promised her.

From Clarke:I’m not driving to her house,niylah pick me up.

Lexa looked at the text messages from Clarke and can't believe what she reads she can feel that someone had stabbed her in the heart and she doesn't like it in one bit.

From:See you there?

To Clarke:ok…

 

Lexa knows that she was being harsh but she doesn't like that her best friend was going to the party with niylah from all people she is only for the one night stands and lexa is going to do everything on her power that her best friend doesn't get hurt.

Lexa had to ask costia if she wanted to go she still had a time.But for Now she have to get food in her stomach because her stomach was growling.

After she was done with her food, she cleaned up and walked to her bathroom, taking a quick shower. When she was all dressed up, Lexa took her phone again.

To Costia:Hey babe, do you have any plans for tonight?.XXxX

From Costia:hi babe.

From Costia:none.XXxX

To Costia:Do you want to go to a party? Xx

From Costia:Sure!,babe,xx

To Costia:Great,I pick you up later.xxx

From Costia:it's a date see you later babe.

________________________

Clarke was wearing a blue top and her favorite jeans. The clothes were fitting her well. She checked her make-up. Everything was good.

Niylah had text her a message few minutes ago that she was on her way Clarke didn't had to wait very long because the bell rings means that she was here.

Clarke opens the door and see niylah standing there in black skinny jeans and red t-shirt and black jacket hair pulled back in a ponytail and with a little makeup on her face she looked good.

Niylah smiled as she saw the blonde and was a little shy all of sudden.“Hey Clarke.”

“Hi niylah.”Clarke smiled back.“You ready to go.”

Niylah nodded her head and grasp Clarke's soft hands in hers and as she was leading her to the car Jake came to the door with Aden in his arms as he slept.

“Clarke are you not going to instruct your friend to me.”Jake said softly with a smile in his face.

“Of course.”Clarke said as she smiled at niylah who was blushing. “Niylah this is my dad Jake,dad this is niylah my date for tonight.”

Niylah greets Jake's as she shook his hand in hers.“Nice to meet you sire.”

 

“Nice to meet you to Niylah please call me Jake.”

“Yes Sir…I'm mean Jake.”

After they talk for a little Clarke and niylah said goodnight to Jake and drove  
At the party they had talked in the car about school,favorite movies about songs, Clarke find niylah fun and she had to laugh sometimes about a joke that she was telling about it was fun and refreshing that keeps Lexa a little out her mind.

It was about 8pm when they got to Octavia’s house. They were smiling at each other. Clarke rang the doorbell and the door was opened instantly.

Hey, blondie! niylah” Bellamy smiled at the two girls and see that they were holding hands,he moved to the side to let the two girls in.

“hey bell,I've missed you.”Clarke greeted him with a hug.“I missed you too blondie.”bellamy said back and steps out the hug.

And as Clarke leads niylah further in the house Clarke walks directly in green eyes that was staring back at her and niylah Lexa set her lips in a deep line when she saw that her best friend holding hands with each other and smiles each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it the next chapter is going to be next week now it's my other story not a stranger no,im yours good luck guys! Next chapter is going break your little hearts because the car accident is going to happen and Clarke see something that shocked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoi guys sorry for the later chapters in all story's but I'm going to write all this story till the end but I'm with another story ing head kinda sad story I'm writing because there are going to be cancer in it let me know if I have to upload it but that's for tomorrow thanks  
And.I'm sorry for the bad grammars an all


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not so happy about this chapter let me know what you thinks about it
> 
> all mistakes are mine 
> 
> my grammar sucks english is not my first language
> 
> comments please

Clarke wakes up early in the morning completely naked her head hurts from her hangover she lifts her hand up and rubs in her eyes to wake up better then she feels next to her movement she looked to her right and see a naked niylah she sleeps on her stomach her face to her. After last night by the party when she saw her best friend and the only one that she was in love with dance with her new girlfriend she had to go away she had to move on and maybe it’s not the best idea to lead niylah on only to move on from her crush for her best friend but she had no other choice.

She knows that she had hurt lexa last night when she wanted to talk to her and walk away after but she wants time to get over her she can’t be around lexa right now maybe it’s not so bad to hang out with someone else maybe she can get over lexa that way she had to try.

Clarke moves to the edge from the bed and looked over her shoulders that niylah still sleeps the blonde stands up from the bed and let the blanket slip from her skin and walked naked to her clothes that was lying around the room when she found her pants she grabs her phone out her back pocket and see on her phone text messages and missed calls from everybody.  
Four text messages from Octavia,  
Three from raven,  
And three times missed calls from her dad,  
The most calls from lexa,  
Clarke cursed under her breath when she saw what time it was it was late in the morning she go to the name list from her phone and called first her dad that she was alright and that she was with a friend for the night she holds the phone on her ear she didn’t have to wait long when her dad picked up.  
“Clarke where are you I’ve being calling you and you didn’t pick up.”Clarke had to close her eyes when she heard her dad’s disappointed voice.  
“I’m sorry dad I didn’t have my phone with me.”  
“Where are you?”  
Clarke looked behind her and saw that niylah was awake and was looking at her the girl smiled at her Clarke smiled right back and answer her dad. ”I’m with a friend.”  
“With the girl that picked you up by our house.”  
“Yes dad but I’m in an hour back home.”Clarke said as she pulled her pants up.  
Niylah was out bed and walked naked at the blonde and leans in and kissed Clarkes jaw when she moved to the bathroom Clarke had to blush and looked back at the naked girl and saw the back tattoo on niylah back she didn’t heard her dad say something back because she was looking at niylah when she swings with her hips on purposes and looked over her shoulder to Clarke and with her finger she moves sexily that Clarke had to come with her in the shower and walked away after.  
Clarkes jaw moved to the ground she hurriedly answered her dad that she was home in an hour and hung up the phone. She hurried to the shower where niylah was waiting for her. Maybe it’s not so bad Clarke thought.

Lexa was awake early in the Moring she didn’t sleep, her mind was the whole night with her blonde blue eyed friend Clarke she doesn’t understand why Clarke pulled away from her she doesn’t wants to talk with her or hang out and she wants Clarke to meet her girlfriend Costia but that is impossible now and by the party last night she wanted to talk with Clarke but when she had the chance to talk with her Clarke was not alone she saw that niylah was with her and they were holding hands with each other she felt hurt and jealous and she doesn’t understands, why that she was feeling hurt or jealous because she has an girlfriend maybe because that she is afraid that she going to lose Clarke and she don’t trust niylah with her she has heard a lot of thinks about the girl that she was trouble and that she takes drugs and sell it from a gang she doesn’t know the names but she knows that they are bad people she has to protect Clarke and warning her about them. So she was waiting for Clarke to text her or call, lexa had called her few times but it’s always to voicemail. And that was hours ago and she still didn’t heard from her.  
She let out an deep sigh when she didn’t still heard nothing from her she was in the living room with her sister watching something on the TV but she didn’t pay attention on the screen because she was like five second looking to her phone and her leg was pumping up and down waiting for a text message from Clarke.  
“Can you please stop that?.”Anya frustrated said.  
Lexa looked at Anya and saw that she had a frustrated look on her face. “Sorry.” She said and looked back at her phone.  
Anya looked at her sister and saw that she had a worried look on her face and was looking on her phone. “Why are you always looking at your phone?”  
“I’ll still have heard nothing from Clarke.” lexa said and doesn’t look away from her phone.  
Anya chuckles. “Why should she, she had good fun last night with Niylah and I have heard that she was going home with her.”  
Lexa grits her jaw when she heard what her older sister said she don’t want to hear what her best friend and niylah did last night she feels like she had to throw up. “Can you please not talk about that?”  
Anya had to laugh. “Okay, don’t worry she will text you when she has time or maybe she don’t hear her phone, don’t worry.”  
Lexa nods but she is still worried about Clarke she lays her phone on the edge from the seat.  
After two hours get lexa a text from Clarke,  
Clarke:I’m fine.  
One simple text   
That was the last draw for lexa she have to talk with her and find outs what was wrong with Clarke   
She stands up from her seat and jerk her leather black jacket on and brutally get her bike keys from the Cabinet and walks out without an say the door.  
Anya looks on when she didn’t saw her sister anymore she had to shook her head how much longer when they get their shit together before it blows up in their faces.  
_________________________________  
After the shower thing with niylah Clarke had again a new text from lexa she simply had text back that she was fine Clarke had said goodbye to niylah and said that they have to meet again and that she had fun last night niylah agreed and that Clarke had to text or call her with a last kiss Clarke walk out the door and drive home.  
When she was on the driveway from her home she saw lexa’s bike moving on is not going to be easy thought Clarke.  
She steps out her car and walks in she hung up her jacket and heard her dad and lexa talking as she walk further her little brother saw her and his smiled at her he let everything drop and runs with his little legs at Clarke.  
“Clarke,Clarke.”   
“Hey buddy.”Clarke said as her little brother was in his arm.  
Lexa and Jake glance up when they saw Clarke.  
Clarke walk with her brother at the seat and sits with Aden on her lap.  
Aden saw something in Clarke neck and touched it with his little finger. “what is that.”  
Lexa looked up when Aden said that and had to grit her jaw she see that Clarke covers it up with her hand.  
“that is nothing buddy why don’t you not play with your blocks I’m going to play with you later ok.”  
Aden nods his head and disappointed walks back at his blocks.  
Clarke took a glance at her dad first and then at lexa and see in her Green eyes that she was angry about something and when she looked at her dad his look was disappointed she lets out a deep breath and said. “I’m sorry.”  
That’s when lexa explodes she stands up from her seat and snapped at Clarke. “You are sorry Clarke your dad and me where worried and our friends to we didn’t know where you were.”  
Clarke looked at lexa disbelieve.“You’ll know where am was because you saw me and niylah.”  
Lexa huffs “that still doesn’t mean that you have to ignore me and the others I was worried.”  
“I can take care of myself.”  
Lexa closed her eyes and takes a deep breath after she was a little calmer she looked at Jake who sat their awkward.   
“Jake can you give us a few minutes please.” lexa softly said Jake nods and stepped at his daughter kissed her forehead and that they talk after and then picked Aden up and walk away.  
When they were alone lexa sit a little closer by Clarke and she was hurt when Clarke moves a little away from her. Lexa glance up at Clarke and saw that she sat tensed in her seat and she was not looking at her. Lexa swallowed hard and speaks first. “Look I don’t know what is wrong with you, you don’t have to talk about it but I’m here when you want to talk I’m not going anywhere, but since you came back you have changed it’s because I’m seeing someone that is not going to change between us you always going to be my best friend so please talk to me Clarke.”  
Clarke said nothing at first but then lies about. “I’m afraid to lose you.”  
Lexa takes Clarke hands in hers.“Clarke look at me.”Clarke looked up and looked at lexa soft green eyes. “you’re not going to lose me okay.”  
Clarke nods her head but still don’t believe what lexa said everything is going to be different she feels it.  
“What about this we are going do something fun today you and me only because I’ve missed my best friend.”  
Clarke smiled and nods they have the hole day watch movies and after they were in the backyard playing with a water with a water pistol little Aden they were wet thoroughly   
Little did they know that it was their last fun day because after everything changed for the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is going to begin in chapter five guys stay tuned tho


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys still not were you're all waiting for but my hands hurts with the writing I'm going do it in two chapters because the angst and fun is going to be in the chapter sorry guys  
> Hoop you going to like it  
> Like always  
> All mistakes are mine  
> Hoop you going to like it
> 
> And don't be angry you are going to get the angst in the next chapter

It’s the last day that they have the freedom before they have to back at school again a heap of homework and exams so the group had a special day ahead of them, it’s warm weather today, no dark cloud is in the sky so they have agreed that they going to the lake today, but Clarke isn’t happy about it because Lexa had texted her that she was bringing her girlfriend with her so she was not looking forward to meet her. She had asked Niylah if she was giving way to the lake, but she didn’t have time because she was working today so Clarke had to go solo.  
She was packing her things in her pack back like her sunglasses her sun oil and her sketch book because she didn’t want it to happen like last time she was burned, she had under her clothes, her blue swimming suit on her blond hair was in a bun when she was almost done there was a little knock on her door she let out a grin because she knows who was knocking on her door Clarke always had said if her door is closed that you have to knock first. Afterward, she said come in Clarke saw her little brother walk into her room with his little bear with his little hands.  
He looked confused at his sister when he saw what she was doing.  
“Where are you going?.”  
“Well me and the others going to the lake today and have some fun.”Clarke said as she delivered everything.  
Aden jumped up and down with his small legs. “Can I come too?.”  
Clarke looked at Aden and she can see it on his face that he really desired to go with her if Clarke said no then her little brother is going to be heartbroken and it’s painful to look at him because you break your heart too.  
Clarke let out a deep sigh. “Ok, you can come with me, but you have to ask dad first.”  
Aden nodded her head and run off happily down stairs and begs his dad if he can go with Clarke.  
Clarke laughs and brings out her phone from her back pocket and text her friends.  
Group chats;  
Clarke; Guys im bringing Aiden with me.  
Raven; that’s fine with me then I have missed the little guy talked  
Octavia; yeah, that’s going to be fun.  
Raven; Clarke are you’ll gonna be okay that Lexa brings coast with her?  
Clarke; I have to be.  
Octavia; I’ve heard that she a bitch Anya doesn’t like her very much.  
Clarke had to laugh Anya don’t really like anyone.  
Clarke; does Anya like anybody O.  
Raven; Hey, she does like me very much, thank you very much because she is my girlfriend, but it’s true that Anya doesn’t like Lexa girlfriend, she always talks about that there is something awry with her I don’t know we have to see for herself when we see her today but Clarke babe we are there for you xx  
Octavia; yea Clarke we always stand with you.  
Clarke smiled, she really loves her other friends she doesn’t know if she can survive without them.  
Clarke; thanks guys I’m glad that I still have you both.  
After her dad agreed that Aiden can go with her, she packed everything for her little brother, he had a huge grin on his face and was jumping on his legs Clarke lays Aden’s seat in her car and said bye to their dad Jake had to laugh as his little son was jumping in his seat as Clarke drive away to the lake.  
Lexa was nervous today is the day that all her friends meet her girlfriend for the first time and she really hopes that they are going to like her from Anya, she does recognize that she didn't like her very much, but she hopes that her other friends going to like her and she hoped that Clarke likes her too they have been talking with each other via phone Clarke still haven't talked to her about what was wrong with her but she is going to give Clarke the time she's not going to force her to talk.  
She is a little bit hurt that Clarke doesn't tell her what is going on with her they always talk with each other when the other has trouble but Clarke really has changed when she came back from her holiday.  
Lexa stands downstairs waiting for Anya, who is thus far not ready Costia had texted her back that she was ready and that she was waiting for her Lexa patience is becoming tinier and tinier she yells from downstairs. "ANYA are you not ready yet because I'm standing here like 10 minutes and we have to get Costia."  
Lexa heard a little sound from Anya's room not long after she came out her room with her bag and looked with a hard facial expression at her sister, but doesn't say a thing she walked passed her to the door and walks out Lexa sighs and walk after Anya to her car.  
Lexa saw Anya sit on the passenger seat, but had still a strong facial expression in her facial expression she puts all her stuff in the back and do the door open and sit next to Anya Lexa glance at her sister who didn't even look at her she can't take the silences between them anymore. "Okay, what have I done now."  
Anya looked at Lexa."Why is she going with us I mean it's our last day to have fun you'll know that I can't stand her, she is merely a rich Barbie that gets everything with a blink of a fingertip."

Lexa exploded with the comment from what her sister said yes, she is rich, so what that still doesn't mean that her sister have to state that. "Can you please stop that she's a good person a girl that I'll genuinely like you don't have to like her Anya, but I want my other friends to like her back."

Anya huffs and muttered under her breath." Yeah, right, I'm going to like what is coming."

Lexa ignores what Anya said and start the car and tugged out her driveway to Costia home, it's a ten minute drive to her girlfriends villa household.  
Costia was all standing outside with her arms crossed over her chest when Lexa stopped her car she should see that her girlfriend was angry because they were already late Anya had an amused expression on her face as she looked at Costia pissed look Lexa glance at Anya with a glare and Anya just shrugs her shoulders Lexa shakes her head and steps out her car to get Costia's bags.  
"Why are you late because I was standing Here like 30 minutes." Costia said furiously as Lexa grabs her handbag.  
Lexa looked back to Costia. "I'm sorry, Anya was not ready yet."  
Costia looked with a glare at the older woods who looked backwards with a glare and Costia huffs out."I'm betting that she exercised it on purpose."  
Lexa lets out a heavy sigh."look can you two please behave because I'll want my other friends to like you,I know that my sis don't like you and I don't know why but please be friendly with each other."  
Costia eyes soft and nods."Okay, I'm behaving for you, not for her but if she does do something I'm not keeping my mouth shut."  
Lexa laughs slightly."I'll know won't."

Costia smiled and kissed Lexa lips in a chaste peck and then moved were Anya sits looking at them and costia waits if Anya moved to the back or not.

Anya still didn't move a muscle and said."you're not going to let me move in the back Barbie."

Lexa sat back in the fundament of the steering wheel when she heard what her sister said and roars directly at Anya face."Can't you not talk to Costia like that or you're not going with us to the lake then you can walk there."

Anya raises her hands in surrender, but still ignores Costia outside the car who still was waiting if she moved or not she flips Anya off with her finger but go to the back door and slammed the door hard closed

Lexa let again a heavy sigh and drive to the lake this is going to be a long day.  
When Clarke arrived at the lake her friends were there already, but Lexa not yet Clarke parked her car below a tree and steps out Aden was humping in his seat to get out and go to Clarke's friends.

She opens the door of her car and lose Aden seat belt and picks him up and let him on the ground before he can move off to Clarke's friends Clarke said."Aden waits a second you have to put first your Life vest on."

Aden groans and looked with his big blue eyes at his sister and try to beg."do I have to."

 

Clarke gives him hard looked."Yes, you have to I don't want you to drown."

Aden nods and starts out to pull his clothes off one by one when he was in his swimming shorts from his favorite movie transformers,he hands it to his sister who folds it up and put it in her bag she grabs out the life vest out and turns at Aden, she said to him that he has pulled his arm up, he does what she said after everything is fixed.

She alleged that he was ready to go she didn't bear to tell twice because he was already gone to where her friends were Clarke saw that her brother go to Lincoln and jumped in his back Lincoln is the boyfriend from Octavia and Clarke had to laugh Lincoln is very fond of her brother from day one aside from Lexa.  
After Clarke gets everything from her car she walks at the group she didn't see her other friends like jasper Monty and Octavia brother Bellamy.

"Where are the others."Clarke asked Raven, who sat on a seat facing the lake.

"Hey Clarke glad to see you."Raven jokingly said.

Clarke rolls her eyes and go sit next to Raven."so where are they."

"The others want to stay home and be prepared for the first day tomorrow."

Clarke huffs and lays down."what do you have to prepare for it is just school."

"That is what I said."

Clarke shakes her head all head turns to the right when Lexa's car arrives Clarke became tense because she is going to meet Lexa girlfriend for the first time and she isn't happy about it Raven saw that Clarke became tense in her seat and laid her hand on her friend's knee to give her comfort.

"Hey, we are all here for you, don't forget that."

Clarke is happy that her friends are with her because she doesn't know if she get through this without them, but she's trying to be happy for Lexa even if she's hurt.

Raven knows that Clarke is hurt and it is difficult for her to move on she always thought that Lexa felt the same way for Clarke but that is not the case, maybe she is stupid to discover it, but I hope that she is going to come to her senses soon before she lose Clarke forever their friendship is on the edge already.  
They both saw Anya step out the car first pissed off about something they don't have to guess why when Anya is closer with them, she said with gritted teeth."I really hate Barbie over there.”  
Raven laughs and Clarke looked confused at Anya about the stupidest name ever."Barbie."

 

Anya sits between Raven's legs, careful because of her cast on before looking at Clarke, who looked at her with a befuddled look."Yeah, Barbie, you'll know because she's rich and with her frustration voice you're going to learn it pretty soon I still don't know why Lexa is in love with her."

Raven pulled her two arms around Anya's waist to calm her down Clarke had to laugh with the looked from Anya as they were waiting for Lexa and Barbie too come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is were you all waiting for please be easy on this chapter because it was hard to write and for met fans they didn't like the sex with costia and lexa I have make it short 
> 
> Like always all mistakes are mine 
> 
> Comment and kudos please
> 
> Hope you like it

Anya was right Costia was a spoiled brat, it's two weeks ago that Clarke met her for the first time she has to say that Anya was right She should complain about everything like she didn't want to go in the lake because it was filthy and it was gross to swim or about that she didn't want to sit on the ground because it's to ruin her clothes her other friends had to roll their eyes when they hear her say that and Anya has given her that look that had said that she was right.

That was the day that Clarke didn't like her very much she doesn't understand why Lexa should fall in love with someone like Costia Lexa wants adventures, fun and be with her friends, but that changed when the others were having fun in the lake Clarke was sitting below a tree sketching in her script, but she didn't notice that she was sketching Lexa Clarke had a smile on her face when she saw that Lexa had her little brother on her shoulders they were wrestling with Octavia and Lincoln they were laughing with each other Clarke didn't noticed that there was someone sitting next to her when she heard it.

"So how long are you in love with my girlfriend."Costia stated.

Clarke closed her sketch book and looked at Costia who didn't look at her."What are you talking about."

Costia looked up at her with a hard look."you don't suppose that I haven't noticed it yet, but you looked at her with love in your eyes."

Clarke gets defensive."what me and Lexa have is not your business."  
"Well, if you are going to steal her from me and I'm going to do with all my willpower that you don't have a chance to do that because I'm going to give you a living hell just stay away from her."Costia treated her as then walk away.

Clarke glared at Costia's back when she slowly walked away from her.

That was the last day that she has seen Costia and the spoiled brat had made her tread seriously because they haven't seen Lexa over two weeks Clarke had said to her friends about Costia's thread that she was going to let Lexa stay away from her and them Clarke is beginning to realize that she is her mistake with her stupid crush and that Costia saw through her between the siblings is it not going any better because they were always fighting with each other and it is all her fault it's is her fault that everything falls apart.

Clarke was walking to her school on foot today because her car was in the garage to have a check up and her dad didn't have the time to ride her when she walking, she saw for the first time the school that Costia is going they are really rich girls and boys with the same uniform on.

Clarke stopped in her tracks when she discovered something that's going to break her best friend's heart Costia was was making out with a tall guy with brown hair Costia didn't see her right away because she was busy to kiss the guy out that is when Clarke has an idea she grabs her phone out her pants and touched camera she take a good picture from them both.

After she had the picture she saved it in her phone for later. 

 

After Costia and the guy break away from each other Clarke saw that the guy give cast one last peck on the lips and extend to his car Costia was standing next to his car smiling and laughing what he had said Clarke really wants to go there and beat the shit out of her nobody hurts her best friend like that it's like a game to Coast Clarke can't let unseen so she waits for the guy to drive away so that she can confront Costia about it.

When she saw that the guy drive away and that Costia walks to her friends who were waiting for her that is when Clarke walks behind her.

"How long is that going on."Clarke said and she saw that Costia jumped from the shock that Clarke stands behind her.

Costia looked with wide eyes."Clarke what are you doing here."

Clarke stopped Costia in her steps and looked with hard blue eyes at her when she disregards the question."Answer the question."

Costia let out a smirk."Don't know what you're talking about."and walk around Clarke's angry figure.

Clarke grabs Costia with her arm and forced her around Costia looked at the arm that Clarke hold and glance up with a glare, but Clarke doesn't feels treated with it and said again."I'll know what I saw and if you are not going to tell Lexa about it I'm pretty sure I will."

Costia forced her arm away from Clarke's grip and step a little closer to her she is almost in Clarke face."Lexa is never going to believe you because you have no proof.”

Clarke gives Costia a cocky smile."Oh, I've proof you have, one day to tell Lexa about it and if you don't then you will understand what happens then."

Clarke saw Costia color wipe from her face Clarke smiled and walked away from her, she is not going to wait for a day Lexa is going to see what Costia is and it's Clarke's mission to be there for her best friend when she going to say it.

When Clarke arrives on time she can see that her best friend was walking to her class she runs to her best friend.

"Lexa wait a second."Clarke yelled out Lexa looked behind her shoulder and see that Clarke was running to her she stopped walking and waits for her.

Lexa had to smirk when she saw that Clarke was out of breath after Clarke has her breath back, she glances up at her Lexa had a smirk on her face, she slaps her on the arm."Hey it's not funny."

Lexa laughs and Clarke didn't think that she heard anything beautiful then Lexa laugh and that is going to change real soon."it's pretty funny to see you out of breath."

"Very funny."Clarke jokingly said.

"So what's up."Lexa asked.

"Can we talk."Clarke question.

Lexa looked at her watch and see that she didn't have time now she looked up at Clarke." I don't have time now, but tonight we can hang out and talk if you want."

"Yes, that's fine, but I have after school my art classes, maybe you can pick me up after."Clarke said softly.

Lexa nods."I see you later than what time have you done with your class."

Clarke nods and smiled as she saw Lexa walk away Lexa looked back at her and she waves Clarke waves back and saw Lexa disappear behind the door.

 

Later that evening Lexa was waiting to pick Clarke up from her art classes so Lexa was sitting in her bed doing her homework, she should see that the weather outside was bad it's been raining all afternoon and hard too, she was doing her last check up when there was a bell on her front door, she had a confused look on her face, she didn't have plans only with Clarke and she didn't hear from Costia all day figure she was busy she stands up and go downstairs she was almost by the door when there is a second knock on her door.

"Yes, one second I'm almost there."Lexa yells out.

She opens her door and was shocked that her girlfriend stands before her her clothes was wet, her hair was messy from the rain, her makeup was running up her cheek."Costia what are you doing here come in otherwise you're going to be sick."

Lexa pushed Costia inside and closed the from door behind her.

When they are both in Lexa room Lexa pulled out Costia wet jacket of her and lays it on the floor, but Costia had other designs when she kissed Lexa on the lips hard and needy Lexa let it happen for a few seconds and pulled away after she cupped Costia wet cheeks and look at her brown eyes that was begging her for something but Lexa doesn't think that she was ready to take that step with Costia yet."Babe I'm going to the bathroom to take a towel for you you can take clothes from my wardrobe behind you and lay your wet clothes on the door after okay."

Costia nods Lexa smiled and kissed her wet forehead and steps away from her and moved to the bathroom when Costia was alone in her room she saw that lexa phone lights up she grabs the phone and see that she had a text message from Clarke she read the text.

“Hey I'm done with my art class hurry up because it's wet outside.”

Costia begins to panic Clarke is going to tell lexa about what she saw today she can't let that happen but she knows what she has to do that was why she came here in the first place she never was in love with lexa she only wanted have sex with her because her boyfriend from about 3 years is away for a few weeks and Costia had always sex with him because she can't life without it when she saw lexa for the first time she had to get her and let her fall in love with her and after lexa had said that she was not like other girls she certainly wanted have sex with her and now she can she not going to let a dumb blonde get in her way for her goal.

She pulled all her clothes off her and when she's completely naked she lays on Lexa bed and awaits for the brunette to come back. She doesn't have to wait long because Lexa walked back in the room, but she didn't look up at first.

And when she does her breath got stuck in her throat and mounts falls open when Lexa saw her girlfriend naked on her bed she can feel her dick twist in her pants she shutters out."Costia what are you doing."

 

Costia forced out a smirked when she saw that Lexa was standing there without words she hold her stare at the girl who stood frozen on the spot and sexily walks to her.

Lexa froze when her girlfriend looked at her with dilate Brown eyes, she grabs Lexa around the neck and crushed her lips with hers after that everything happens really fast Lexa clothes was laying around her bedroom floor when Costia moved them to her bed.

The room was filled with grunts moans and pleasure.

Clarke was waiting outside the building from her art class for Lexa she was waiting in the rain like one hour she had sent 5 text messages to her all text ignored her hair was wet and she was shivering from the cold her heart breaks in pieces when she realized that her friend never going to pick her up, she can feel tears in her eyes that wants to spill out she grabs her phone with shaking hands and looks for her dad's phone number she touched the number she pulled with shaking hands to her ear and waits for her dad to pick up.

"Hey sweetie, why are you not home yet."her dad question.

Clarke sobs break free from her throat."Lexa didn't show up."

"What that doesn't sound like her baby girl I'm on my way okay."her dad softly said.

Clarke nods, but her dad can't see it through the phone, but she said in a broken voice."Okay.

"Hold on okay."her dad said again and hung up after.

Clarke didn't have to wait long when she saw her dad's car stop Jake runs out the car and pulled his daughter in his warm arm because he saw that his baby girl was browsing and crying in his arm.

He pulled his arm around her shoulder and they go together to his car he hold the door open for his daughter after she was in the car he run around the car and opens the door and get fast in the car he looked at his daughter again her.blue eyes was blood red and she was still shivering she do the warming on high that Clarke get back to her warm level and then drive back home.

The street was pretty dark and with the hard rain that blind your vision it's was pretty hard to drive the car was silence only the music was on when Jake stopped on a red light he looked at his daughter neither one of them saw a car speeding to them with fast speed till the other car ranks in them Jake's car fly forward Clarke touched with her head hard on the dashboard and Jake on the steering wheel.

Clarke tasted blood on her lips she groaned and called out for her dad. “Dad are you okay.”

Jake groans out and shake his head because he can feel himself dizzy. “Yeah I'm okay are you good.”

Clarke opens her eyes and she can see that they were in the middle of the road she looked to her left at her dad her eyes widen when she see that their was a second car riding to them on she yelled out.“Dad watch out.”

“Clarke!!!!.”her dad worried said he looked for the last time at his beautiful daughter when they get hit again but this time the car fly upside down for like 5 times when the car lay still upside down Clarke was hanging upside down her seatbelt painful on her body she can feel blood rolling on her face and she can feel pain on her abdomen she can guess that there is glass in her she yells out for her dad but he was not moving.

“Dad wake up.”Clarke calls out. But she was met with silence she looked up her the knop is for her seatbelt she struggles to get it loose after the fourth try the seat belt loose she fall on the roof from the car and had to cry out from the pain she rolled out the car.  
When she was out she lifted her t shirt up and saw on her side deep wound were glass sticking out from her body she pulled her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding when she think about her dad she struggle to get up and groans out in pain her right leg was messed up to because her bone stuck out she wiggled to the other side where her dad is.

“Dad I'm here.”Clarke said when she was closer she can see that her dad had a head wound and cuts on her face but he was not moving Clarke bids the heavens that her dad still lives she pulled her two fingers on his neck and trying to feel if he had an pulse but after 5 minutes she pulled away and she screamed out it's her fault that they are in the accident she can hear the sound of the ambulance but she didn't move her glance from her dad who died because of her.

She doesn't pay attention on her wounds anymore she has nothing to live anymore her fusion begins to blur last she saw was two figures standing with her looking for her wounds and then she fall in a deep sleep.

Hoping that this is all a dream.

But she knows that it's not going to happen.

One thing is for sure she's never going to be old Clarke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in this chapter not so much angst but I love clifhangers so you have to wait a little longer what injuries Clarke has and afterwards with lexa but I love anya and raven in this chapter 
> 
> Hoop you like it
> 
> Next chapter is tomorrow at least

It's almost evening as Raven and Anya lay on the couch cuddling with each other as they were watching a movie on the TV Screen, outside was still raining and Raven had asked if Anya wanted to rest for the night Anya had accepted the invite almost in the end from the movie Raven's phone rings on the glass table she sits up and pause the movie as she picks up her phone the ID caller was an unknown number.

She furrows her eyebrows as she didn't know the number.

Anya glances at her and when she saw that her eyebrows was furrowed, she asked."who is it."

"I don't know."

Raven looked at Anya as the phone still rings."Well answers it."

Raven touches the answer button and said." Hello with Raven Reyes."

Anya can hear a woman talking on the other side of the line.

"Yes, that is who you're talking to."Raven answer back.

Raven listens to the woman on the phone when she said something horrible Raven eyes became wide and she answered hurriedly back."Ok, I am there about a half hour...Ok Thanks."

She hung up the phone and springs into action as fast she can with her brace on her leg, she runs up where her red jacket is and pulled it on in a rush.

Anya, who still sits on the couch doesn't understand what is going on as she glance at the worried brown hair girl she stopped her when she wanted to walk out the door."Raven what is going on."

Raven glanced with worried eyes and said in a shaking voice."Clarke is in the hospital, she had a car accident."

"Has the woman said something about Lexa."Anya shockingly said Raven shook her head no 

Anya takes out her phone from her back pants and unlock her phone, she gets straight to her contact list and looks for her sisters number when her, touch her sisters number she holds it in her ear and looked at her right at Raven who was biting her fingers in worry but the call went straight to voicemail.

"Hi, this Lexa woods, sorry I'm currently not unreachable, please leave me a message bye."

"FUCK."Anya screamed as she ends the call before looking at Raven."straight to voicemail we have to go right now."

 

Raven nods and opens the door and they run to the car the rain outside was fairly hard when they get in Anya's car they buckled their seatbelt and start the car fast and trying to drive safely because the streets were slippery when Raven though about something."I've to call Octavia and the others what has happened with Clarke."

Anya agreed she held her gaze along the road, she can hear Raven breaking voices on the phone as she was talking to the others, she was worried too, because when Lexa had said to her that Clarke wanted to speak to her and that she was going to pick her up afterwards she was happy that they back talking with each other and maybe Clarke is finally going to talk about her feelings for her sister and opening up she hoop to the gods that they both going to be okay.

Raven hangs up the phone and said."We are meeting them at the hospital."

They arrived at the hospital, Anya park her car somewhere she doesn't care about and takes out her key and looked sharp out the car with Raven the door slides open and they run to the reception where an old woman was bored out her mind.

Raven hurriedly walks to her and asked."hi, had a phone call about a half hour ago that my best friend had a motor car accident."

The woman glanced up at her with a bored expression."Are you family."

Raven was almost to explode about the response."No, but I'm her best friend and I'll want to know how she is."

"Sorry young lady I can't give you information about the patient if you are not family related if she's your best friend."

Raven was ready to snarl at the old bitch when Anya fist bangs on the desk and she looked with a glare and threatens dangerously."If you're not going to give me and my girl over here information about our best friend's injuries I'm going to sue your fat ass and my mother is a damn good lawyer in this town."

Raven had a smirk on her face when she regarded the old lady face became white like white sheets she hurriedly types on her computer for information about Clarke and said that they have to wait in the waiting room the girls give the old bitch one last glare and goes to the waiting room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this not the chapter what you hoping for but the next one is it for real then.
> 
> In this chapter is a soundtrack from when Lincoln get killed by asshole pike.
> 
> Cloud by Elias.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write 
> 
> Hoop you going to like it 
> 
> And thanks for the kudos like 201 already  
> All mistakes are mine  
> Enjoy xxx

As they rolled Clarke into the ER she slightly woke back up from her unconscious with her blur vision, she can see white, yellow light zooming beyond her as they push her her heart speed up when she found out the paramedic said something.

"Young female child age 15-16 survived a car accident, she suffers a deep wound in her abdomen a few cuts on her face and Open-fracture leg and lost a lot of blood one time Cardiac arrest, but we have done CPR like 5minutes after her heart rate was back up but it's pretty low."

Clarke can hear a woman's voice that she hasn't heard in a long time, but she doesn't have time to dwell on because what took place next.

"What about the next victim of the automobile accident."

"He didn't survive, he died on impact he bled from the inside."

Dad!!!

Clarke can feel that she is going to shock again her breathing became laboured in hard breaths and she pretty knows that she goes to get a heart attack once more as all memories rushing back in her mind Lexa doesn't pick her up, she and her dad in a car accident her dad not waking up the last thing she hears is the woman's voice again as she commanded.

"She's starting to shake..."

That she is all she reveals as she fell back unconscious and see only white.

Clarke nose can smell delicious pancakes as she lay in a cosy bed that know from memory she opens her blue eyes and she had to winkle a few times with the light from the window in her bedroom.

She sits up in her bed and looked around her room it is the same like always she looked with furrowed brows.

She had to be dreaming.

She drew out her blue sheets of her and let her bare foot on the cold floor she pulled her t shirt up to see that she's dreaming or not and see no wound there she looked confused, she touches with her fingers, her side and it was smooth as she runs in a rush to the bathroom and look in the mirror and she was really going crazy she has no cuts on her face or anywhere.

She slowly walk back out her bathroom and watch her favourite black hoodie with a model from her and dad's favourite band salt N Pepa she pulled it on her body.

She walks to her closed door and she brings the door handle in her hand and takes a shaking breath in and pray that this is no trick.

As she was walking the stairs one by one she can hear laughing in the kitchen, but when she gets the last stair she gets a sick feeling in her stomach she can feel tears in the corner of her eyes that this is no dream and that her dad is death for real and that this her last chance to see him again.

As she walks in the kitchen, she watches her dad behind the gas fire throwing pancakes in the kitchen.

She let her tears flow from her eyes and choked on her breath, her dad looked around him and he let out smile he pulls out the petrol fire and give his full attention to his baby girl who was crying harder he held his arms out and Clarke runs in his arms he held her close in his chest and with one hand on her head as she cried her heart out.

"I'm so sorry."Clarke cried in his embrace.

"Shh baby girl, it's alright."Jake said and kissed her forehead gently.

"What I'm going to manage without you, it's not fair dad."Clarke hiccups as she hold him tightly.

Jake leans down and with his two hands held her cheeks, she faced up with tears still flowing from her eyes and looked in her Dads blue eyes."No, it's not fair but baby girl you're going to be ok."

Clarke shook her head, but Jake nods."Yes, kiddo, you're going to be alright."

Clarke didn't nod or said anything she pulled back in her safe place and that was his chest they stay at that place for a few minutes hugging each other Jake had tears in his eyes to God, he loved his daughter and his son so much, but he is going to know what her daughter is going to do when she wakes up pulling everyone away and he didn't want that for his daughter.

He pulled away and looked in her tears eyes."Clarke you have to promise me something."he waits when she nods."Don't pull away from everyone."

Clarke opens her lips to say something that she is trying but she pretty knows that she pulled away from everyone when she wakes up, but her dad is not going to know so she nods."Ok."

Jake looked deep in her eyes, but he sees through her that she's lying."Clarke you are lying."

"Okay, I'm going to try."

When he looked again, he sees the truth in her eyes and nods."You have to go back to the living baby girl."

"I'm not ready Dad."Clarke scarily said as she held him back in a hug.

"Yes, you're ready I'm always going to be with you in here."Jake said as he pulled his hand on her heart she looked down where his hand lay she cried harder.

"I love you dad."Clarke said as she was pulled away from her Dad shock by shock.

Jake lets out a little smile and called back."I love you too baby girl, may we meet again."

"May we meet again."Clarke said back in her mind as she forced back to the living.

"She is back."Voice calls out the same voice than in before, but Clarke was asleep now."Move her into the recovery room and hold a close eye on her someone has to talk with her friends."

The woman leans down and moved blonde hair from her eyes and then kissed her forehead softly."You going be ok sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is that woman???


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is it guys.
> 
> Go easy on me with this chapter because it was really hard to write it 
> 
> Hoop you like it  
> Like always all mistakes are mine
> 
> Comments and kudos please 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Cindy xxx

Raven and Anya were still waiting in the waiting room for news about Clarke's condition Octavia and Lincoln had arrived a half hour ago and had asked if they knew more about Clarke, Raven had said still nothing she and Anya were in the hospital for an hour already and raven is worried about her friend that it takes forever when they know something raven had still glared to the old woman that sat behind the desk when she should look at them but she looked for a few minutes when she saw the glare that Raven had given her.

 

Octavia and Lincoln sat a couple of seats away from them Octavia had her head on Lincoln's shoulders and with his arm around Octavia so that she can put her head downwards.

 

Anya had called Lexa again, but was voicemail again and let a message saying that she was in the hospital and when she hear this that she has to go straight to the hospital.

 

Raven legs go up and down she begins to lose her patience it became thinner in seconds before she can walk backward at the old woman a doctor with green doctor clothes and white cap go to them Raven and the other shoot out their seats when they watched him walk to them they seemed worried to the doctor and wait what he say about their friend.

 

As he stopped before them, he looked one by one in the eyes before he opens his mouth."Who is Raven Reyes that I'll speak on the phone earlier with."

 

Raven moved forward."That was me."

 

He nods and begins to explicate about the condition about Clarke."Clarke is going to recover from the car accident she suffers on her side deep wound we have closed the wound, but it's going to leave a scar, but that is the good news, but her leg that is something else she has an Open-fracture leg we have done what we can do so far but she has to go to therapy after she is healed but she's never going to walk again on that leg like before."

 

They sigh out in relief that Clarke is going to be ok and let out a small smile, but it's wiped out right off their faces when the doctor wasn't done yet."but I'm really sorry about the driver who was behind the steering wheel he died on impact."

 

They looked confused at each other, but Anya was the one who talks."What do you mean don't you mean that there wasn't a woman behind the steering wheel."

 

He shook his head."No the one that was behind the steering wheel was Jake Griffin the father of Clarke."

 

"Wait Jake was behind the wheel."

 

Raven was the one that asked the question the doctor nods and Raven can feel that her breath was knocked out of her lungs, she can't believe Jake was dead, he was like her second father that saved her when her family abused her Raven had a bad childhood, her family had no work they had nothing her mother was a drunk stripper at night and her father stayed home drank himself to slumber and when she did something wrong her father beats her with his belt she can heard it when it slammed in her skin or still feel the hitting sometimes and she always going to remember it because her back is literally full of scars so when one day she came to school she became fast friends with a blue eyed blonde girl Clarke and when Clarke had saw her wounds on her back she directly goes to her father and explained that she got abused the next day Jake went to child abuse and he commanded that the parents had to get arrested about harming a child about 7 years old the case came before the judge her parents get Lifetime in prison Jake has take her home with him day after till she was 17 and since then he was her guarded angel she walk back where the seats are because she can't stand any longer on her feet and sit down.

 

Anya came to her, as she wrecked in painful sobs Anya grabs her in a comforting hug Raven moved her head in Anya's neck and begins to cry her heart out.

 

Anya can feel tears in her neck, but she doesn't care about that and hugs her girlfriend harder she didn't know Clarke's dad well enough, but he was a good man that does everything to protect the ones he loves her only question is where was Lexa she didn't have to think long enough a few hours ago Clarke came to her with heartbreak news that her sister is going to be hurt and that Costia cheated on her sister Clarke had let her see a picture where Costia and some guy had make out by Costia's school and that the blonde had question her about it and that she was gonna tell lexa about it Costia had threaten her when she was going to tell lexa about it Anya was pissed when she saw the picture and wanted to beat the bitch up but Clarke said that she was he one to show the pictures to lexa after her art classes tonight but Anya knew now why lexa didn't show up she is going to talk to lexa later but her girlfriend goes first now.

 

Octavia and Lincoln asked the doc if they can see Clarke the doctor had said yes, but two at the time and that Clarke has to rest because she had lost a lot of blood they nodded and walk to the room where Clarke lies to let the two alone.

 

“I can't believe that he is gone, he was amazing men.”Raven said as she hiccups in Anya’s neck still with tears flowing out her brown eyes.

 

“I bet that he was noble guy.”Anya softly said as her head lays on Raven’s head.

 

Raven nods in agreement.”Yeah, he really was.” they sat in silence after Still hugging each other. 

 

Raven was a little better she hiccups a few times her tears were tried on her cheeks when she thought about someone and something she pulled away from Anya and looked in scared eyes at Anya

 

Anya, who furrowed her brows at the look her girlfriends give her as she rushed out.”What is going to happen to them,I mean with Aden he is just 5 years old as if they take him away from Clarke then I don't know what she going to do.”

 

Anya pulled her two hands on Raven’s and pulled her eyes to her.”Nobody is going to take Aden away from her Babe we are going to be there for them ok trust me.”

 

Raven looked between her eyes and nodded after Raven suggest that it's time to visit her best friend when they walk in the room Clarke was awake but didn't say anything or looked at their way it's just that she doesn't know that they were in the room.

Xxxxxxx  
on this last end is soundtrack from RAIGN heaven help me.

Lexa wakes up a few hours later in her own bed and naked first she was confused about why she was naked her eyes goes wide when everything came rushing back in her mind, a few hours earlier her girlfriend knocking on her door with wet clothes on as it was raining outside, she let her in and moved to her bedroom so that she get dry clothes Lexa moved out the room to get towels when she came back Costia was completely naked on her bed after she came at her with lustful eyes and kissed her hard she had sex with her her first time is with Costia she doesn't know what she feels now very deep inside knew that Costia wasn't the one for her she love her with all her heart yes but to have sex with her already they were together about four weeks.

As she runs her hand next to her on the bed to feel that Costia was still in bed with her, but she can feel that is cold, so it means that Costia was long gone for a few hours already Lexa begins to get angry she sits up in her bed and angrily, grabs on her right her phone that was on her bedside table when her phone was in her hand, she furrows her brows when her phone was off her phone was still fully loaded when she left it earlier as when her phone is on she gets a lot of text messages and a few calls two from Clarke and two from her sister she reads first the text message from Clarke.

Clarke: Hey, I'm still waiting outside xxx

Clarke : Lexa where are you, you had promised you pick me up call me!!!.

"Shit."Lexa cursed to herself, she completely forgets to pick her best friend up, she sprints out of her bed and pulled clothes back on in a rush and listen to the voicemail from her sis.

"Hey Lexa as you hear this I'm on my way to the hospital to meet me there bye."

She gets concerned when she hears her sister shaking voice and pulled her clothes on faster than before after she pulled her shoes on just runs out the bedroom door and out the front door and get in her car and drives full speed to the hospital worries fills her body.

Talks with Costia is for later.

 

She arrives 5 minutes later at the hospital she's glad that no cop has arrested her because how fast she drove she parked her car and gets out as she was running in the hospital, she goes straight to the reception behind sat an old fat lady as the lady looked up Lexa wanted to open her lips to talk.

 

“Lexa.”someone cried out her name and she glances to her right and see her sister standing there Lexa steps with fast legs to her and rushed out.”What happened.”

 

“First answers my Question where were you."Anya asked and saw that Lexa looked everywhere, but in her eyes and her face became in understanding where she was."You were with Costia."

Still not glancing up Lexa nods."Yes."

There was loud slap when a hand touched skin Lexa looked up with wide eyes in shock with her hand on her cheekbone where Anya had slapped her and looked upwards at her Lexa can see that Anya was in shock too, but doesn't feel sorry not in a slight Anya moved closer angry side."We are going to have a talk after this because Clarke doesn't deserve this." 

"What do you mean."Lexa said worried she begins to feel guilty by the second.

"Clarke was in a car accident."Anya said and that was all she said.

"What..is she alright."Lexa said as she was attempting to move around Anya stopped her with her hand on her shoulder, but Lexa shook her hand off and rush in the room she had tears in her eyes.

She stopped dead in her steps when she saw her best friend laying in the hospital bed looking pale she has a few cuts on her face and her right leg was in plaster she doesn't see Raven moving to her her eyes stated on her best friend's face who still doesn't look her way.

Raven fist hits right on Lexa face Lexa steps backwards, but didn't fall to the ground, she glances up at the angry brunette who came closer to her to hit her again, but Anya holds her from behind Raven struggles in Anya arms, but she still snapped at Lexa who let her tears fall from her eyes."It's your fault you bitch."

Lexa looked when Anya moved a struggle Raven out the room Octavia steps to her and looked with a hard stare too, but does nothing like Raven did."She is right, you know we all know where you was and what you were doing with your cheating bitch."

Lexa looked confused, but didn't say anything Octavia huffed out and go back to Clarke, who still didn't look and what had happened earlier Octavia kissed her head and said that she come back tomorrow and moved out the room after the door closed.

The room was uncomfortable silence as lexa moved slowly closer where her best friend lie still not looking at her.

“Clarke.”Lexa said in a broken voice.

Clarke looked to lexa then and lexa tears came faster when she saw that Clarke light blue eyes were dull then before Clarke looked at her like she was the enemy and she had to flinch when Clarke said in a cold voice she never has heard before.”Where were you.”

“Clarke.”Lexa said reply back again.

“Where were you Lexa.”Clarke Answer back with so much hatred in her voice.

“I'm so sorry Clarke my phone was off and then came Costia.”lexa started to say.

Clarke didn't had to hear more when she said the name about her cheated birch Clarke's mind came with flashes Costia and lexa naked in bed having sex and fun and that they were laughing in her face and then saw her dad lying motionless in the car it became too much for her.”Get out.”

Lexa glance up with broken and hurt look on her face.”What.”

“You hear me get out.”

Lexa try to take Clarke's hand but Clarke flinched back like she was burned lexa moved back and nods.”Ok see you tomorrow.”

“No I'll never want to see you ever again.”Clarke said as she looked with her cold eyes back at lexa.

Lexa sobs harder what her best friend said and nods she moved out the door and closed it behind her she glanced up when she see her sister with tears in her eyes to and hugs her sister that is when lexa break all the way down.”she hates me Anya it's all my fault.”

“No lexa it's not your fault but Costia’s has Clarke talk about her dad.”

Lexa pulled back and shook her head 

“Jake was with her in the car accident lexa he didn't survives the crash.”

Lexa fell with her sister to the ground and cries her broken heart out it's all her fault and she doesn't know how she going to fix this she lost the most important person in her life the girl that meant everything to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter is number 10 so you have to go back

Thanks xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where you all waiting for not mine best writing but I'm trying and haven't forgotten about this story hope you like it

10 days. 48 hours. 2,880 minutes.

That's how long that Lexa didn't see or talk with her best friend since the horrifying car accident where Jake was killed and her best friend gets injured, it was dead silence it was killing her slowly from the inside she can't sleep, she can't eat, she stands on point to steal her car keys from her sister's hands to jump in her car and race to the hospital and demands to see Clarke and begs for forgiveness but Anya had told her to let Clarke alone for now because she was in serious pain and grief that her dad was not alive anymore and that Clarke had heal first lexa nodded her head and walks out her back door to the yard and let her grief and loss and pain out in the duffel box.

Hence that was she was doing right now she had her gloves on and hit the bag and let her emotions run out her first hit was about Clarke about they first met Lexa was 8 Clarke was one year younger than her that was in kindergarten school Lexa was a slight little girl with big barrel glasses sitting on the bench eating lunch when out of no where two guys came to her and stole her lunch and was saying that she was a big nerd and that she had nobody wants to be friends with her and that she was a weird girl one guy who stole her lunch had pushed her to the ground and had kicked her in the stomach her air was knocked out from her lungs she was gasping for air when the guy was ready do it again lexa saw in her blurring green eyes a girl with blond hair hit the guy in the face with her fist she had to flinch when there was a broke sound where Clarke's fist hit the guy falls to the ground and cries in pain bleeding came out his noise Clarke was standing protected between lexa and the bullies the other guy had her eyes wide open and was looking between Clarke's and his friend who was crying after he decided what to do she run away with a hurry afraid if the blond girl hit him to after he was gone the blonde girl turn around and looked straight to green eyes lexa was in a spell when she saw blue eyes starring back at she never saw blue eyes before that was the moment she was falling in love (litarly) An 8year old girl, she was pulled out her spell when the blond girl said if she was okay if she has to see a nurse Lexa said that she was fine didn't have to see a nurse the blonde Angel held her hands out to get Lexa to stand on her feet and ones standing the blonde asked again that she is okay Lexa nodded and looking around for her lunch and see it laying in dirt and her green eyes blurring with tears again that her lunch was ruined the blond girl saw that and want to help her out so she runs back where her friends where standing ignoring her friends she runs straight for her lunch one she get it she runs back to the green eyed girl who was still standing in the same spot crying Clarke held out her lunch and the green girl looked straight to Clarke with disbelief in her eyes and Clarke said simply"We can share."so Clarke takes her hand and sit together on the bench eating lunch and talk about everything that day they came as one best friend forever.

When she hit the bag again, she was thinking about the fun day she and Jake had with each other when he had pulled little Lexa in his neck and had run around when Lexa and Clarke playing hide and seek Clarke had to find Lexa and when she found her Lexa was in Jake's neck and had run out of the house with a laughing Clarke behind them the back garden was full of laughing.

She hit harder and harder as she gets flashes from her best friends beautiful smile and her beautiful blue eyes next when she hits again going harder and faster that is when she sees Jake laying dead in the car with a broke Clarke shaking him trying to wake him up and crying Clarke embracing her dad outside in the cold street alone with nobody to comfort her Clarke laying with her head on her dad's lifeless body.

Tears came out of greens eyes when the last flash from best friend came to her with hateful blue eyes Clarke says that she never wanted to see her again.

 

Lexa let out all her emotions and her pain out the bag when the bag breaks from the ceiling and falls to the ground, breathing hard Lexa sunk to the ground sobbing hard and screams out."Why why."

Anya and Indra saw her breaking apart and feels tears in their ones eyes, they didn't know how to comfort her there is only one that can make it back better and that is the one who lives is apart because of mistakes they both made and they praying to the heavens if they can be one again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm worried here haha

Lexa sits on her knees not knowing how long all she doesn't count the time or how her knees beginning to hurt from sitting too long on it, but she thought to herself, she has to get up" your friendship is not over with Clarke it can't be she's grieving, she comes back to you It has to be so with a hopeful nod to herself she wipes her tears away she stands up and then turn inside her home she sees Indra and Anya looking at her with a worried expression.

Lexa smiled at them a little and said in a powerful voice." don't worry, Anya and mom, I'm going to make it up to her I'm going to help her get through this like we always have our friendship doesn't end here I'm making a promise to you guys and I'm going to promise to Clarke too I'm going to visit her today and I'm going to beg for forgiveness this will not end our friendship.”

Before Anya and Indra get a word out there mouth lexa walks away from them Anya wants to call out to her but Indra reacht with her hand to any s arm to stop her Anya looked back at her Indra shook her head no

Anya's eyebrows knit together.“Mom we have to stop her Clarke is still grieving about the loss of jake she's going to push Clarke further away…”

Indra doesn't let Anya finish her.“I know Anya but you have to let them let them worked it out together.”

Anya doesn't like it at all but nodded anyway before she can say something else there was a knock on the door Indra said to Anya to open the door so that she can make dinner ready Anya rolled her eyes and goes to the door thinking to herself who should that be on this hour.

She opens the door her eyes become cold and speaks with a hard voice who that was standing on her doorsteps.“What the fuck are you doing here.”

Costia let out an evil smirk not afraid of Anya cold stare or the harsh words out her voice.“What can't I see mine girlfriend anymore?”

Anya's hands go to a tight fist drawing blood.“ she is going to know pretty soon bitch.”

Costia lets out a bitter laugh and said with a smirk in her voice.“ Anya, you're not the second one that said the same thing too me and the one that said those words to me lays in the hospital.”

Anya first goes up to punch the bitch in the face but costia goes already past her and on the stairs to lexas room laughing to herself.

Anya is so going to laugh at herself when she can get her hands on her 

She's going to be dead soon enough

Pretty soon costia pretty soon.

Lexa was ready to go to Clarke she had the word in her head what to say to her best friend when she heard her door open she lets an out annoyed sigh and said to the one that enters her room without turning.

“Anya not now I'm ready to go.”

The person lets out a smirk and said in a sexy voice.“Ooh, it's not Anya babe.”

Lexa turns around with wide eyes to look at Costia she hadn't thought about Costia at all she had to take a big lump through her throat when the other girl came to her with a swig with her hips when she came in lexa personnel space she pushed her to the bed and kissed her hard on the pump lips from lexa.

Lexa's eyes grow even wider she pulled back and said heavily to her lips.“ Cos not know don't have time for this.”

Costia kissed further down to lexa neck and ignore her protest and pouts.“But baby I've missed you and haven't seen you this week.”

“I know cos I'm sorry but something happens with Clarke’s dad and I've to be there for her.”

Costia rolled her eyes what came out of lexa’s mounth Clarke this Clarke that she fucking hate Clarke Griffin but she is going to let lexa forget about Clarke Griffin again for now. So that is what she does best she kissed the part where lexa weak spots are and that is her neck she sucks on it lexa wants to ignore it at first but her other part can't ignore it and let costia do her thing.

Later costia lets out a victory smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costia is an evil person right poor lexa she gets always in her trap


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. And I'm so so so sorry for the wait guys but I'm back!!! next one is where someone walks in the hospital where Clarke has to lie and fight for her little brother

Clarke has a painful day today she had to walk for the first time since the car accident where she lost her father, her side hurts like hell too, where she caused a glass in her side and the stitches is horrible, but when she was wheeled back in her room her day is changed from pain to angry there in the chair is Lexa her ones best friend who abandoned her for an impostor that isn't love with her.

Lexa lets out, hopeful smile, but Clarke ignored her and allow the nurse help her in the hospital bed Clarke lets out a relief breath from her lips when she lay down the room is met with tension the two girls said nothing to each other Clarke wants Lexa gone and Lexa wants their friendship back but that's easy said than done as the blond girl don't look at her in the eyes Lexa is the one that wears out the tension.

"Hey, how are you feeling."

Clarke let out a snort and glares at Lexa."Are you fucking kidding me what do you think how I'm feeling Lexa huh... oh that's right you don't know how I'm feeling. "

Lexa flinches back in her seat at the harsh words from Clarke.

"I'm sorry."

Clarke lets out a hollow laugh."You're sorry, again too late Lexa I'll require you to leave."

Lexa tries to take Clarkes hand in her own hands, but Clarke pushed her hands away."Please Clarke I'll want to make it right again, I'm so so sorry that I never showed up to pick you up and I'm going to regret that for the remainder of my life but I don't want to lose you. "

"Lexa you have lost me already."

Lexa goes on her knee and begs Clarke for forgiveness."Please Clarke tell me how I'm going to make it right again."

"Bring my dad back, but sadly that's not how the world works." said Clarke sadly."Lexa, please leave."

Lexa feels tears in her eyes, but held them in she stands back on her two legs, defeated postures she walks slowly at the door, she looked for the last time behind her at the girl that ones were her best friend and walks out the room after the door was closed they both let out the tears down their cheeks.

All those laughs hugs that It used to be is gone forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter again the bomb is going to fall guys and thanks for your comments and I see you next time

After Lexa was gone the pain in her leg came back and worse, as Clarke want to press the button next to her for pain medication her door opened again she groans in frustration.

When she looked upward, she picks up a woman in a black suit she had cold eyes and had in her hands suitcase with her Clarke gets a bad feeling about this but didn't let it show in her face.

Clarke opens her mouth and demanded with a boring voice."who the hell are you."

The woman lets out an evil smirk." I'm Nia queen I'm working in child service and I'm pretty sure that you know this already."

Clarke was afraid that this is going to happen, but she is not going to lose Aden, like her father, she was glad that Aden still hasn't visited her if this woman had witnessed her little brother that he was with her, then they had them take Aden away from her and what for a family is he going get dumped in Clarke is going to protect him with her last dying breath Clarke is not going to give up her brother thus this old cold woman is not going to win this.

Clarke looked up with cold eyes."Well miss Queen or what the hell your name is I'm afraid to point out that you better turns around and that you walk out my room and never come back because one thing for sure you're not going to take my brother away from me."

Clarke examines the woman's face turns from smug to angry before she opens her mouth to say something, but Clarke is already pushing the button to her right because she still has pain in her leg and two she wants the woman gone and she has to work on a plan to protect Aden. 

Clarke and Nia looked at each other like for a little longer, but then her door opened and Clarke sees the nurse walking to her and inquired if she had pain Clarke nodded her head but didn't turn her eyes away from Nia.

"This is not over miss Griffin."Nia said as she walks to the doorway.

" I think it is."

She looked back once and then she was gone.

 

Lexa was still driving around with dry tears on her cheeks not ready to go home, she's not going to give up their friendship never Lexa is not going to lose Clarke she's going to gain trust back as Lexa was thinking in her head to plan a way to win her back she see something that breaks her heart.

She stopped her car and looked out her window to see two people kissing each other a woman that she thought that she knew in her heart and a guy that she never saw till now.

Lexa feels her anger burst out from her veins, she knows why her friends never like her from day one she parks her car little further and step out her car and walks to them she's disgusting when she was a little away from them she yells out.

"You cheating fucking bitch."

The two jumped from each other when they heard a yell the woman's eyes turns wide open and her face turns pale she glimpse a large lump in her throat and let's out a whisper like.

Shit


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa I can explain..." Costia started to say, but the angry brunette didn't let her talk." Save it Costia one thing I want to know is how long is this going to uh."

"Cos who is she." the guy said confused.

Lexa glared at him." I can say the same for you so who the hell are you."

The guy glares back at Lexa." Excuse me, I'm with my girlfriend that haven't seen for a week."

Lexa looked back at Costia when the guy said girlfriend, but Costia look away from her, she is more interested in her shoes." Was it for you some sick joke to play with someones feelings and look at me I'm talking to you."

Costia still didn't look up, but the guy begins to realize what is going on. "What is she talking about Cos."

Lexa shook her head when Costia didn't speak, she looks him right in the eyes. "I hate to break it to you I don't even know your name is whatever she played us both."

The guy's eyes go wide open, and he looked at the cost. "Are you fucking kidding me."

"My friends were right from the beginning, about you that you are not to be trusted, but I didn't believe them because I believe in second change, but now I'm known better because of you I have lost my best friend and a fantastic man that was a second father for me with this but not anymore." Lexa said she looked away Costia looked at the guy who is going to explode any second. "My name is Lexa and I'm going to give you good advice dump her sorry ass now because she doesn't deserve anybody."

The guy nodded his head. "I'm Roan and I will."

Lexa nods and walks away from them and steps in her car she discovered now that she didn't feel hurt or anything so that have to mean something, right Lexa shook her head that is for later now she has to fight to get her friends back she looked for the last time to her ex-girlfriend and Roan, and she has to laugh a little as Costia cries her eyes out for forgiveness as Roan steps in his car and drive away.

Now she learns not to play with other peoples' feelings.

Lexa turns her car and drives to her first mission and that is going to be hard.

Raven Reyes.


End file.
